<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dessert by Stay_somina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784288">Dessert</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stay_somina/pseuds/Stay_somina'>Stay_somina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angry Sex, BDSM, Bottom Yang Jeongin | I.N, Character Death, Choking, Cooking, Food, Food Sex, Gang Rape, Gangs, Gun Kink, Kidnapping, Lust, M/M, Male Lactation, Milking, Prostate Milking, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Stray Kids Smut, Top Bang Chan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:40:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stay_somina/pseuds/Stay_somina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeongin dreamed of opening his own cake store,<br/>finally after years of saving up....he's able to rent out a building in a shady part of town.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kim Woojin/Yang Jeongin | I.N</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Well here's the place!" The old man said as he opened the door do the brick block. "Is there like a backroom for a kitchen, bath roo-." "Yes my boy there's a room for everything you need." He cuts Jeongin off, which earned the old man a glare from him. "Well Yang, I'm going to leave you here, have fun with the place, and just remember to pay 261,447won( $236) every month and we won't have problems." He smiles and waves off into the street.<br/>
"Damn...welp I guess.” Jeongin says with his voice echoing thought-out, kind of giving me the chills.<br/>
Beep<br/>
Beep<br/>
Jeongin: "hello"<br/>
Jisung: "Whats up?"<br/>
Jeongin: "Hey uhh I need your and Beomgyu's help cleaning up the space I got."<br/>
Jisung: "Wait you actually go-."<br/>
Jeongin: "Yes I got it, now here pweaseeeeeeeeee." Jisung: "Fine, we'll be there in a few. Byeeeeee." Jeongin: "Byeeeeee."</p><p> ________________________________________________________________ ________________<br/>
20 mins later<br/>
"Woah this place looks nice." Jeongin look back and see Jisung and Beomgyu walk in with bags of food and some brooms. "Hey guys!" Jeongin screams and jumps into the two boy’s embrace. "Wahhh you got me foood." He says, snatching the kimchi with kalguksu. "Damn you could've asked jeez." Beomguy says and Jeongin snickers at him.<br/>
"I'll take a break, just sweep the floor and dust the counters in the back." Jeongin says, leaving the building to sit on the curbside and watch cars pass by. "There's a lambo, Ferrari, a-."<br/>
"Hey kid, what are you doing out here?" Jeongin looks back and see a tall man with blond hair, wearing a leather jacket. "I-umm..I'm eating?" He struggle to say. His eyes begin to squint and he looks away. "Alright, be careful." He says and walks off down the street. "Weirdo." Jeongin says, opening my food.<br/>
20 mins later<br/>
"Hey guys how's it going?" Jeongin asks, popping back into the little area. "It's going alright, we're done with the back, so we just need to do the front room and then the bathrooms." Beomgyu says, sitting down on the floor next to the window. Jeongin nods and walks to the back kitchen area and see how nicer it looks than when I first arrived. "Wow." He say, with a tear of joy escaping from my eye.<br/>
It's been a dream of Jeongin’s to finally own a shop, even after his family</p><p> disapproved the idea of one. But...who cares what they say, Jeongin is his own person and he owns his own future. "Okay guys! Let's start ordering the furniture." Jeongin says, looking back at Jisung and Beomgyu, who are sweeping the floor.<br/>
"Alright lets go." Beomgyu says walking out into the street with Jisung following me. Jeongin runs up to them and they begin to look around at the people who were here. "Dang, I thought this place was better." Jeongin says looking down.<br/>
There were some torn up shops, some homeless people on the street, and graffiti on some buildings. "I'm in the ghetto...ratatata." Jisung says, doing a gun shooting hand motion. "Oh my god shut up." Jeongin says, laughing and hitting Jisung’s stomach lightly. __________________________________<br/>
"Okay so we need...tables and stuff." Beomgyu says, as he looks at the display in front of us. "Nah." Jeongin tells him, still thinking of how much he needs for seating. He keeps looking and finds a nice looking mahogany table with leather seats. "Oh this is pretty." Jeongin says, walking over to area and motions for Jisung and Beomgyu to follow.<br/>
The tables were a soft pink with white chairs. Each table had a quote in the middle which I think is really pleasing to look at. "I want these." Jeongin says, looking at every angle he could see. "What do you guys say?" He turns around and ask his friends. "Well...I mean it looks nice, not my color but I can see it." Jisung says, pushing down on the table, and Beomgyu just nods and smiles.<br/>
"Yay!" Jeongin cheers, while running to find a worker. "Hello sir, can you</p><p> follow me?" He says, running up to someone who looks like a worker. The man nods and Jeongin takes him to where Jisung and Beomgyu were just playing on their phone. "I would like to order 9 sets of this." Jeongin says with the brightest smile on his face, while the worker looks back at him with a curious face but nods and types it down on his little tablet.<br/>
"Where would you like to have this delivered?" He says look back at the brown hair brunette. "Umm...0329 InSomina drive." Jeongin tells him and he nods smiling and walking away. "Okay guys...let's head on back." He turns around but I see no one. "Okay well then fuck y'all too." Jeongin says, pulling out my phone to call both of these idiots.<br/>
__________________________________<br/>
3 Months Later<br/>
"Jisung just hug me." Jeongin tells the boy who sits next to him in the now finished cafe. "Uhh you ok- why are you crying?" He gently takes my jaw and faces Jeongin face towards his own. "I-I i never thought I wou-would be able to...open up my own store tho." Jeongin cries in Jisung’s embrace.<br/>
Beomgyu, Jisung, and Jeongin have spent everyday in the now furnished brick block on the side of the street. Making sure that nothing looks like a mess and that the colors would match the outside. The display in the front window looks beautiful, and the outside wall to the street looks like it doesn't belong in this mess of a town. Even though the street has been cleaned up a little bit and more shops has opened up, his cafe looks like it doesn't belong in here.</p><p> "Hey...it's about time to open, and I'll take my leave. Remember, you have 60 pre made cakes in the back of whatever you're serving, and your coffee machine doesn't hate you, you just put too much water in it. I believe in you." Jisung tells Jeongin, patting his back and smiling back at him.<br/>
"Picture?" Jeongin asks and he nodes.<br/>
Jisung_han_racha3<br/>
Likes: 472<br/>
First day opening the new shop, come and show your support! —----------------<br/>
"Okay it's 3 minutes until you open. I gotta go and get to school. See you!" Jisung says and hugs Jeongin one last time before exiting the room. "Damn...this is scary but exciting." He tells himself as he paces around the room back and forth. Jeongin goes to the front and open the door to pull on a little chain that lights up to let people know that he’s open for business. He immediately get back inside and rushes to the back of the counter where he beginnings to play music so that it wouldn't be so boring.<br/>
Ring ring<br/>
"Hello and welcome to the grand opening of Innie’s Fox café! How may I help you."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey y'all, I'm planning on changing my username to [Stay_somina]<br/>I just thought I would warn you:)</p><p>Have a great day!!<br/>- Jay</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cafe has been open for a week now and Jeongin has been getting customers every now again but not as much as he thought. “Damn I thought more people would be coming here.” He tells himself as he whisks a bowl with strawberry batter.<br/>He looks at the clock and notices it’s almost his lunch break and breathes a sigh of relief. Even though he may not be getting that many customers, he’s still in the back kitchen making dozens of cakes to make sure he can meet his quota. </p><p>Ding ding <br/>“I’ll be there in a second!” Jeongin shouts as he puts the bowl back on the table and rushes to get his apron off to give off the person a good impression. He jumps out of the kitchen room and is greeted with a boy who looks about the same size as him and has bunny-like features on his face. “Hello there and welcome to Innie’s Fox Cafe, how may I help you?” Jeongin says fixing his hair.</p><p>“Ahh I was wondering if I can make reservations? Like...have a cake made dessert ready and have it be picked up later on?” The boy says, looking at the displays of many delicious foods. “Yes!” Jeongin responds smiling at the man, even though the boy isn’t looking towards him. “Wonderful! I would like two strawberry shortcakes, seven brownies filled with chocolate cream, three americanos, one iced white chocolate mocha, and four vanilla bean lattes with two extra shots of espresso.” He finishes while Jeongin is struggling to write it all down. “Oh yeah, save the name under Kim Seungmin?” The boy adds. </p><p>“Yes I can do that for you.” Jeongin replies and puts the notepad on the counter so the customer can see if his order is right. “Oh yes I also need your name so you can pay.” Jeongin adds by scratching the back of his head. “My name is Lee Minho and the order is all good.” He responds and Jeongin nods. “Okay the total cost is 121708 won($107). Would you like a receipt?” Jeongin asks and Minho nods. Jeongin tells him to swipe his card and the transaction goes through and Minho gets his receipt. “Oh yeah, can you have the order done by 7pm?” Minho asks before he leaves and Jeongin’s eyes widen. “7pm...today or tomorrow?” He asks in a shaky breath. <br/>“Today” Minho responds with a smile and Jeongin feels the sweat drip down his face. “I-I will try my best haha…” Jeongin forces a smile as he responds. </p><p>Minho leaves the cafe and Jeongin instantly falls to his knees and hits his head lightly on the counter side. “So much for my lunch break.” He tells himself as he snatches the notepad and looks at Minho’s order. “Why the fuck does he need this amount of food today?” Jeongin asks himself as he gets back up and walks to the kitchen to begin making the guy’s order.<br/>———————————————<br/>5 hours later(now 6:30)<br/>Jeongin looks at Minho's order and realizes he doesn’t have enough ingredients to make one one more shortcake for him. “You have got to be kidding me.” He says, running back to the fridge to see if he has any strawberries left.</p><p> </p><p>Ding ding<br/>He hears the door open and he just starts praying that it’s someone else and not this guy, Kim Seungmin. “I’m here for an order under Kim Seungmin!” The customer yells from the font and Jeongin hits his head on the fridge door. He runs out the kitchen with his apron on and sees a man who looks a bit taller than him and has nice eyes. “I’m guessing you're Kim Seungmin right?” Jeongin says and the man nods. “Well...I still have to make the coffees so they're fresh and...I don’t have enough ingredients for the last strawberry shortcake. I’m so sorry!” Jeongin tells Seungmin, bowing. </p><p>“Ahh it’s okay, I could call my friend in while I go get the stuff.” Seungmin says and Jeongin looks up at him with a pleasing look. “N-no! It’s my fault I should’ve been prepared!” Jeongin replies and Seungmin chuckles a little bit. “Nah, I already told my friend to come in here and wait on the food while I go get strawberries.” Seungmin replies and just on cue, another man walks through the door with a leather black jacket and has a scar on his face. </p><p>“This is Chan, or you can call him Bang Chan.” Seungmin says as Chan sits down in the booth and looks straight at Jeongin. “H-hi.” Jeongin says and waves at the man while Chan just nods. “He’s not that scary when you get to know him haha. I’ll be back in 10 minutes so just start packaging everything.” Seungmin says and leaves the room, leaving just Jeongin and Bang Chan in an awkward silence. </p><p>“Ima just ask what he wants.” Jeongin says under his breath and grasps his notepad and pen. “Hello! What would yo-.” “I don’t want anything, just get our food ready.” Bang Chan responds not even looking at Jeongin. “I- okay.” Jeongin responds and swiftly walks back to the kitchen where he begins to box the brownies and the one cake he has made. </p><p>After boxing, he places the cakes in the refrigerator so they won’t lose their form and walks out the kitchen room with bags of coffee and cups. “Shit what size.” Jeongin says. He looks back at Bang Chan, who’s just on his phone now, and contemplates if he should go and ask or wait for Seungmin. In the end, Jeongin decides to ask the man. “Uhh..Minho didn’t give me the sizes for the coffee...do you know what sizes y’all need?” Jeongin asks but this time, behind the counter. Bang Chan looks towards Jeongin and scoffs at him and stands up. He begins to walk towards the small boy and Jeongin starts to feel anxious with every step closer Chan gets. </p><p>“All large, and make mine, the mocha, small.” Chan says, looking up and down at Jeongin and smirks. Jeongin nods and turns around and begins to make all eight drinks. “Hey I’m back!” A voice rings in the room, but a nice and familiar one. Jeongin looks back and sees Seungmin with a container of strawberries and he breathes a sigh of relief. “They were almost sold out, but I got it. Here you go.” Seungmin responds and Jeongin takes the item and puts it next to the coffee machine. </p><p>“I’m making the coffees real quick then I’ll go and make the cake.” Jeongin says, pouring the last vanilla bean latte. Jeongin takes two cups at a time and places the coffees on the counter and runs in the kitchen with the strawberries to begin making the last cake.</p><p>——————————<br/>40 minutes later (7:10pm)<br/>“Okay cake done, now time to pack.” Jeomngin says, wiping the sweat off of his forehead. He goes to the refrigerator and takes out the 2 boxes with one being seven brownies and the other being the first strawberry shortcake. “Okay, here’s the brownies and one of the cakes. I’ll go package the last one right now!” Jeongin says, placing the boxes on the display counter, while Seungmin walks towards the pastries. He grabs one of the last cakes boxes and rushes to box it. </p><p>He runs out the kitchen with the box in his hand and accidentally trips on the floor. Jeongin says a small prayer and braces for impact on the floor and the cake he just made is going to get ruined. “Hey watch out!” Seungmin yells and Bang Chan looks up to see Jeongin falling down. He jumps up from his seat and catches Jeongin in his arms. He looks down to see the small boy with his face digging into Chan’s stomach. Jeongin looks up and sees Bang Chan looking down at him and his cheeks instantly become painted with a pinkish-red color. Jeongin jumps back and looks at the box and sees it smushed with the bread coming out the box. “I-I sor-sorry...I ruined it.” Jeongin says with tears starting to form from his eyes. “Hey hey hey, it's okay. Can you just get a chocolate one instead?” Seungmin asks.</p><p>Jeongin nods and goes to the back and packages a new cake and walks out slowly with his head down low. “Here.” Jeongin says, sniffling ever once in a while. “Thanks, and here.” Seungmin hands over 17063 won(15$) and Jeongin pushes his hand back. “No no no keep the money, I messed up the cake and you did buy me strawberries.” He protests and Seungmin places the money on the counter and runs out with the 2 cakes and the brownie box. “Really?” Jeongin says to himself and places it in the money onto the cash register. “Here’s your coffee.” Jeongin hands over two trays of coffee and Chan just looks at him.</p><p>“Nice meeting you Chan-.” “Hyung, just call me hyung.” Bang Chan says, taking the coffee before walking out. “FUCK!” Jeongin yells, throwing his apron on the floor and begins to cry. He messed up on an important order and it was probably their first time ever at his cafe and Jeongin was worried that he just lost business. </p><p>Bang Chan on the other hand has taken a slight liking to Jeongin. “Hmmm I might come back here.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Although Jeongin has been slaving away in the kitchen, Bang Chan has been having his own set of problems. “HEY GET OUT OF THERE!” Bang Chan yelled as the smell of gasoline engulfed the whole room. He looked back to see one of the new guys struggling to leave the room as he kept on trying over his own feet. “Chris we have to go!” One of his friends, Changbin tells him, holding out his hand. Bang Chan looks at his friend and back at the rookie inching closer and closer to the door. </p><p>“Fuck it.” Chan says, running in the room, taking his ally onto his shoulders and running out with him. “Tha-.” “Don’t speak, just focus on trying to hold some of your breath.” Chan says, looking at him with a smile. He looks towards the door where Changbin has been fighting from closing and throws the body he was carrying under it before diving out the room himself.</p><p>Once his feet have crossed the threshold, Changbin drops the door and a huge explosion can be heard from the other side. Bang Chan gets up and pats all the debri and dust from his outfit and looks back at Changbin. “Thanks bro, I owe you one.” Chan says, slapping Changbin’s shoulder. “Yah anytime.” He says, smiling back at the boy. </p><p>“Hey new guy, you okay?” Bang Chan turns around and sees the man on the floor grunting as he squeezes his leg, trying not to let anymore blood out. “Hey go tell Momo to bring the car around, I’ll take him.” Changbin says and Bang Chan nods. He takes out his phone and dials their getaway driver, Momo, who’s probably tryna get someone else from the operation. </p><p>“Hey Mo, can you come to JYP’s cargo port.” I say, looking around outside where the cold wind blows around me. “Fuck what did he have y’all do. I’m getting unit 20190212 from the city’s alleyways. I’ll be there in a few.” Mono says, Chan only hoping she’s also paying attention. “I want some cookies.” Bang Chan tells himself, looking up in the sky.</p><p>His attention then turns to the bakery he was at yesterday. The smell of fresh food has always been a nice thing that Bang Chan loved to smell. It’s seemed very quiet, and not that many people stay in there even though the whole place is kinda roomy. “I wonder when they close.” Bang Chan tells himself and he pulls out his phone to check the time.  “Hmm, 6:28pm.”</p><p>——————————</p><p>Bang Chan was running down the street. It was 6:54pm and the cafe he went to closes at 7 and he was not gonna miss his cookie that he oh so wanted. He reached the door and didn’t see anyone in there, thinking that the cafe closed early. He opens the door and here’s the light, soft music still playing but everything looks clean. </p><p>“I’ll be over there!” A voice yells from the room and Bang Chan instantly knows who it's from. A small boy with white hair and glasses comes out with his apron on. His eyes widen and he looks down at his attire and starts to pat himself down like there is no tomorrow. Jeongin looks back up at Bang Chan and tries his best to smile. </p><p>“H-hi what would you l-like?” Jeongin asks, with his little notepad and pen ready. “Actually...what kind of cookies do you have?” Bang Chan asks and Jeongin starts to feel a little tense. “Actually...I just sold the last ones today haha...sorry.” He says, bowing towards Bang Chan but he rolls his eyes at the small boy. </p><p>“It’s okay, what about macaroons?” Bang Chan asks and Jeongin breathes a sigh of relief. “Yes I have those. They come in vanilla, chocolate, mint, strawberry, lemonade, and we have a special called STAY.” He finishes, pointing roll to each displayed macaroon in the display case. Bang Chan was looking at the display case for a while, then he turned to look at the small boy.</p><p>Each little feature he has was one of the cutest things he has seen. Bang Chan has had his little girl friends every now and again, but none could compare to Jeongin. His little nose, his pretty pink lips, his glasses, even his hair. “I’d like to have the strawberry and vanilla flavor.” Bang Chan says, in which Jeongin writes it down and sprints to the kitchen to begin making them. </p><p>————————</p><p>Jeongin loves making macarons as they were the first type of food he has ever made; sometimes he likes them too much that he over makes them and donates them. He checks out the door to make sure Bang Chan is there and is surprised that he fell asleep. Jeongin notices another figure walking past the front window and looks at Jeongin straight in the eyes. </p><p>The figure continues on his way and disappears into the night. “Weird.” Jeongin tells himself and walks back into the kitchen to see if his pastry is completed. The timer rings throughout the room and Jeongin takes out the macaroons from the refrigerator and packages them with little sprinkles on top of them. </p><p>He walks out with the little box and sees the giant man still asleep on the table and smiles at the sight. Jeongin walks up to the boy with his food in hand, and places it in front of Bang Chan. “Wake up dumb dumb.” Jeongin says, poking Chan’s cheek, but the boy doesn’t respond. “Bang Chan wake up.” Jeongin says, shaking the man but getting no response. </p><p>“I guess I’ll just throw these away. I worked very hard on them too.” Jeongin says, walking away with the box back into the kitchen. Unknowingly, Jeongin didn’t notice that Bang Chan was looking at Jeongin’s back and got up behind the small male. An arm swiftly was swiftly wrapped under Jeongin’s arms and pulled back into Bang Chan’s chest. </p><p>Jeongin flustered, looked up at the Bang Chan who was smirking under him. Jeongin felt the box be taken away from his hands and began starting to try to pry Bang Chan’s arm off of him. “Let me go!” Jeongin yelled and Chan laughed at the boy’s plea. “No you almost took these away from me.” Bang Chan says playfully as he begins walking Jeongin to the kitchen. </p><p>“I do not consent to this!” Jeongin yells, pushing Chan’s bicep far enough so he could slip under his grasp and fix himself up. “Anyways! The total will be 28187 won(25$). Cash or credit hoe?” Jeongin says in an aggressive tone, but with a playful underlying sense. “Here.” Chan says, holding out the amount of money in cash. </p><p>Jeongin takes it and doubles counts it and stuffs it in the cash register. “Okay take your shit and leave.” Jeongin says and Chan rolls his eyes and flicks the small boy off and leaves the store. Jeongin takes off his apron and goes to the door to lock up. “Hey!” A voice rings through the street. </p><p>Jeongin opens the door and looks where the voice came from and sees a male who runs up towards him. “I- uhh, the cafe is closed I’m sorry sir.” Jeongin tries to shoo the man off but it doesn’t work in his favor. “I just need a coffee please.” The male says, and Jeongin finally nods and lets the man in. </p><p>The man looks at Jeongin and begins to notice all the small features the small boy has. His eyes, eyebrow shape, hair, cheeks, fingers, and nose. “May I have a name?” Jeongin asks and the man shakes his head. “Oh yeah, sorry. My name is Kim Woojin. What about you cutie?” Woojin says, winking at Jeongin. </p><p>Jeongin’s cheeks heat up with a pink shade. “I-...Jeongin...Yang Jeongin...anyways what do you want to order?” Jeongin says, looking away at Woojin, hiding his embarrassment. “Just an iced americano with your number.” Woojin says with a flirty undertone and Jeongin can’t hold it. </p><p>“I-I will give it...just let me make the coffee haha.” Jeongin says, feeling a bit uncomfortable but not to the point he feels threatened. </p><p>————————</p><p>“Here’s your coffee.” Jeongin says, handing Woojin the americano and Woojin smiles at the boy. “Thank you.” He says, taking a sip and moaning at the taste. “I hope you don’t mind me coming back here.” Woojin says and Jeongin nods. Woojin leaves and Jeongin pulls his hair at the encounter he just had. </p><p>“Wait he forgot to pay…” Jeongin says and light bumps his head on the wall. “Whatever he’s gone.” Jeongin says and walks to the table where Woojin was sitting. He looks at the table top and sees a napkin with what he assumes is Woojin’s phone number on. “Oh my god….I mean….he’s kinda cute.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey just trust me...not really but just trust me haha <br/>- Jay</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>